Cherry Stems
by Kiminochi
Summary: Claire and Gray are just relaxing and eating cherries. It turns out into a contest on who can tie their cherry stems in a knot the fastest and the quickest. GrayxClaire


I have another oneshot for Summie today! Her B-day today! Woot! Hope you enjoy! I'm getting a cramp typing all of these oneshots. PX Make sure you read Jen's(SunshineGirlx3) and Dia's(DiaDiamond95) other oneshots for Summie!

* * *

"Hey Gray! Come here!" Claire yelled to Gray. Claire was laying on her grass and watched the sky and her cows mooing happily. She also harvested some cherries and started to eat then since she was really hungry. She saw Gray near her farm and invited him over. Claire saw his look of confusion on his face. She giggled seeing his face confused was really cute .

"Did you want me?" Gray asked. Claire nodded and pointed to the spot next to her. Gray understood but hesitated. Claire looked at him curiously.

"If you're worried about cow poop, I already cleaned it up. So don't worry about it." Claire said to him jokingly. Gray paled.

"It wasn't that but since you mentioned it..." Gray started to walk away back to the Blacksmiths until Claire got up and grabbed his arm. Claire pouted.

"Aw, come on! You gotta take a break sometime! I'll talk to Saibara later! Come on...Please?" Claire asked innocently. Gray pulled down his hat.

"What's in it for me?" Gray asked. Claire let go of his arm and then laid on the grass and started to take a nap. "Fine. You can go. I'll sleep here for the perverts to come and take me." Claire said with her eyes closed. Gray paled.

'There are guys that like Claire and they might do something to her. Like Cliff! Even though he was shy, he likes Claire and they even went in bed! But that was a rumor... that COULD be true. And he might not be shy as people thought he was. And Rick, the chicken lover could be a Claire lover as well. He already thinks about chickens maybe he could think about doing something with her. Doctor, I already know that he has a big crush on her and he might want her all to himself one day. Then Kai... no need for an explanation.' Gray thought. He looked at Claire who was laying there just doing nothing but close her eyes and doze.

"I'm staying." Gray said. Claire opened her eyes and smiled. Gray laid next to Claire and was about to doze off and was starting to close his eyes, but Claire suddenly slapped his cheek and went on top of him.

"You can't go to sleep yet! I just wanted you to eat some cherries with me!" Claire said happily. Gray blushed at her closeness and he could feel her chest with his chest. Claire already went off him before his face was about to explode.

"Here's the cherries." Claire said giving him the small basket of cherries. He grabbed one and started to eat it. She grabbed one as well and looked at it.

"I love cherries. They always come as a pair together. Looks like a cute little couple." Claire said happily then started to eat it. Gray nodded. He kept the pit on the left side of his mouth while he started to suck on it's juice using his tongue. Claire put her hand near her mouth and she spit the pit out. She used the same hand and put it near Gray's mouth. He didn't do anything but blush.

"Just spit out the pit. I'm not gonna stick them up your nose or anything." Claire said using her other free hand getting another cherry. Gray spit out his pit onto Claire's hand and then Claire put the two pits in a bowl of other pits.

"I'm gonna save money and plant more cherries with these pits." Claire said proudly. She spit out her pit and it landed on her hand. Then she put her hand near his face again.

"You do that?" Gray asked before he started to spit out 2 pits. Claire nodded and she put the pits in the bowl. "Yep. Good idea right?" She asked as she started to grab more cherries. Gray sighed.

"You Cheap Chick." Gray muttered. Claire heard him and she had a sinister look on her face. Gray grabbed another cherry and plopped it in his mouth. He didn't see Claire until he turned to her. "What?" He asked.

"What did you call me?" Claire asked. Gray blushed. He grabbed her hand and spit his pit out. "I didn't say anything." Gray said and released her hand. Claire looked at him curiously. Then she put his pit in the bowl. Then Claire quickly spit her pit to Gray's fore head. And she aimmed perfectly! The pit then bounced off his head. Gray glared at Claire. Claire smiled.

"I KNEW you called me something. So what'cha call me?" Claire asked. Gray sighed.

'You-are-an-annoying-brat." Gray said emphasizing on every word he said. Claire glared at him. She grabbed two cherries and pulled out their stems. She handed one to Gray.

"Let's have a contest. The first one to tie their cherry stems in a knot the fastest wins. The one who loses has to do whatever the winner says for the whole day. Do you get the rules?" Claire asked Gray. Gray and Claire stood up. When Gray was about to put it in his mouth, Claire stopped him.

"We have to put the cherries in eachother's mouths. One might do it quicker than the other." Claire said. They then got ready to put it on eachothers mouths.

"Okay. 1...2...3...GO!" Claire said and they both put the cherry stems in eachother's mouths and they both started. Claire used her tongue swiftly and grabbed the stem and quickly tied in a knot. Gray had a little trouble from the start but then he got it and quickly tied it and pulled it out. And the person who won was...

"How could you win?" Claire asked Gray. Gray smirked and shrugged.

"Well, it was just half a second. Not bad though. But not good enough." Gray said smirking. Claire looked at him and sighed.

"So what do you want?" Claire asked. Gray thought and looked at her softly. Claire got a bit surprised when his face start to soften. And he finally faced her and said,

"Let's kiss." Gray said determined but he was a bit shaky. He blushed but still looked at Claire directly in her eyes.

"Eh?" Claire said. She was a bit speechless about what to say. Gray looked somewhere else.

"But I can make you do something-" He felt Claire's hand on his cheek and she made him face her again. Claire went closer to Gray's face and then their lips met. Claire already closed her eyes while Gray was blushing and then he finally closed them. Gray asked for entrance to Claire's mouth and she opened her mouth and then their tongues clashed and then finally Gray explored her mouth with his tongue. Claire waited patiently until Gray was done and Claire explored his mouth. They both stopped when they both needed air. Both blushing.

"-else" Gray finished his sentence.

Claire licked her lips. She smiled at him. "You **are** a real good kisser." Claire said blushing. Gray looked at her.

"I understand why you like cherries." Gray said. Claire smiled. Then a voice was heard.

"Oh! That's what you two have been doing!" A voice said. Gray and Claire looked up and saw Jack who had his arms crossed. They both blushed and looked at eachother. They were too embarassed with eachother so they looked away.

"I could do better!" Jack said and he put a cherry stem in his mouth and it was in a perfect knot in a matter of 1 second. He took it out and showed it too them.

"Hah! I wonder who I should kiss..." Jack said while looking at Gray. Claire saw this and had a look of disgust on her face.

"Stop showing off, you Gay Boy!" Claire said while throwing the basket of cherries at him.

* * *

Hmm. This was pretty much shorter than my other oneshots. But at least I finished it! Jack was looking at Gray for any suggestions. Not because he was gay. So don't worry about that. My other oneshot for Summie! Make sure you wish her a big happy birthday today! (AKA Summie is **SummerxxBabyx3**) Please review! :)

-Kiminochi


End file.
